degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Working for the Weekend
Extended Overview Spinner and Jimmy open up a clothing store, while Alex makes a new rival. Main Plot Spinner's day starts out with Darcy appologizing to him about their breakup, but still thinking it was for the best. In Media Immersion, Ms. Sauvé talks to class about their career aptitude tests. Spinner is very unsatisfied with his results: Clown, Police Officer & Lumberjack. Jimmy and Ashley were, however, both pleased with their top result as future lawyers. At his locker, Spinner pulls out a poem and reads it to Jimmy and Ashley about his breakup with Darcy. Jimmy decides that Spinner needs to get out of the funk he's in, and start having some fun. He goes over to Ellie and Marco's house after school. After Paige compliments Spinner's new shirt, Spinner gets that idea that he and Jimmy should start selling the shirts with Jimmy's designs. He plans the whole thing out in hopes of avoiding his future as a clown. At lunch, he starts to pitch different stores names to Jimmy. After begging him, Jimmy finally decides to go for it. They set up shop on the side of a busy road. Several people buy their shirts, and they end up selling out. As the two pass a 'For Lease' sign on the ledge of a window on an empty building, Spinner gets the idea that they should open up a legit shop. With the money he saved up from working at The Dot and the money Jimmy has in his trust fund, it was made possible. Spinner starts doubling the prices of everything in hopes of gaining a bigger profit. One night, two men enter the shop when Jimmy was there by himself. When Spinner enters, the two men are in different spots. One guy is holding the box with their money in it and the other guy is grabbing onto Jimmy. Spinner nails the guy grabbing Jimmy to the wall, allowing the other guy to escape with the money. When the police arrive, Jimmy decides to not reopen the shop even if the money is found. Spinner says Jimmy's lucky that he has so much talent, but Jimmy reminds Spinner of the way he pinned the thief to the wall and that he could make a great cop one day. Subplot While studying for her finals, a girl named Sirina throws a baby carrot at Alex. Worried that she'll get expelled if she does anything, Alex left to avoid fighting with Sirina. On her way out of class after finishing her finals, Ms. Hatzilakos stops Alex and asks if she would join the Girls' Lacross Team. While at first very reluctant to join, she decides to anyway only to find out that Sirna, the girl who threw baby carrots at her, is also on the team. During games, Sirina never attempts to help Alex in any way. At one point, she even knocks her down so she wouldn't be able to score, however, she finds a way to anyway. In the hallway after the game, Alex confronts Sirina and asks her way she's treating her this way. After Sirina makes a nasty comment to her, Alex shoves her and Ms. Hatzilakos sees and sends Alex to her office. After school, Alex offers baby carrots to Sirina as a peace treaty, but Sirina denies. Alex tells her that she got a week's worth detention and asks her if she's satisfied. Stunned that she doesn't even remember her, Sirina flips out on Alex and reminds her of the time she nearly blinded her with a laser pointer or the time she tripped her in the cafe resulting in a sprained ankle. Sirina walks away leaving Alex upset. Notes Trivia *The name Spinner and Jimmy decide on is Squatch Designs, similar to the name of the band they used to play in with Craig, Downtown Sasquatch. *Spinner makes two misspeaks, corrected by Jimmy, this episode: he says "John John" instead of Sean John and "Ducce & Gabbana" instead of Dolce & Gabbana. Quotes Spinner: "She said there would always be an us and she crushed my heart with a bus. I pledged abstinence and faith ‘cause she said t’was forever. Now it’s just me." Jimmy: "T’was. Are you sure uh poet wasn’t in your test results?" Spinner: "Didn’t see artist in yours. What happened to the whole art dream?" Jimmy: "I woke up. Art isn’t a career. Law is." Spinner: "Yeah so is being a clown I guess." Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Bullying Category:Revenge Category:Friendships Category:Relationships